This is Life
by Jessica Fowler-Cooper
Summary: X-Files/Californication Crossover. What if Mulder had just found out that he had a cousin that closely resembled him? Humor, chaos, and romance all in one! See inside for better summary details.
1. This is Life

X-Files and Californication cross-over

Disclaimer: I no own, so you no sue!

Rating: M- Mature scenes, language, and some dirty humor.

Summary: Mulder has stumbled across having a closely-related cousin in California that he has never even heard about. What happens when the two finally meet, and Scully gets dragged into the middle? Humor, Chaos, and Romance all in one! MSR

Note: If you can understand this, this is how it is. In the X-Files world this story takes place around season 6ish. In the Californication world, this story takes place roughly before the last episode happens. The way Hank and characters/Mulder and Scully in the show(s) are portrayed, are the way they will be portrayed in my story. I would like to keep the characters true to their form, as if you were watching the show(s). There will be alot of swearing, and there will be some mature scenes, if you feel offended by this, then don't read. I put this in here, so that way I won't get flamed at. Thank you, and start reading if you wish!

This is Life

Chapter 1

Fox Mulder is one hell of a complicated man. Imagine his surprise when he finds out that he has a cousin that is rumored to look almost like him, causing hell on the other side of the country. Now isn't that ironic? Two look-a-like men causing hell and chaos on both sides of the country, whether it be womanizing, or looking for UFOs. God must have a wicked sense of humor.

"Scully, you won't believe this." Mulder piped up in the dimly lit basement of his office.

"What is it this time Mulder? UFO's lighting up the sky in Kansas? Mysterious alien corpses plaguing the fields of Montanna? Something that's going to drag our asses half-way across the country?" Scully asked, absolutely loathing the possible new assignment.

"Well, you're a third right, it does involve crossing the country, but into the lovely depths of sunny California."

"And what might that be?"

"I have just found out that I have a relative, first cousin to be exact, that I never knew existed."

"And what exactly is so appealing about him that we have to jet across country for?" Scully dreaded the answer.

"Well, for one I have never met him, but from what I hear, he resembles me, in the ways of good looks, charming personality, and witty sense of humor." Mulder leered.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Scully replied, almost shocked at Mulder's reply.

"And what is so shocking about that?" Mulder put his hand against his heart, as if almost offended.

"I can't believe that there are two Mulders running around on opposite sides of the country." Scully breathed out.

"That's why I have my poster Scully, 'I Want To Believe.' And baby, I am believing..." Mulder trailed off.

"And I want to believe that if you call me baby one more time then you wont live to see your true self in California."

"Aww Scully, you always take the fun out of everything. Hmm, you remind of that song 'Hit Me Baby One More Time,' by whats-her-name?" Mulder chided.

"I'm going to hit you where the sun don't shine if you compare me to that washed up diva Britney Spears one more time."

"You know I am only messing with that pretty little head of yours Scully."

Scully felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks at the unknown compliment Mulder had bestowed upon her.

'Could all this flirting mean that he may actually like me more that the show that he puts off here at the basement office everyday?'

Scully was very unaware of her own feelings just as she was of Mulder's feelings towards her.

Mulder put on a show for his own good. He wanted to protect himself from hurt that he could possibly receive if he did anything other than pretend that all he wants to do is shamelessly flirt, and quickly draw back into his shell before Scully absolutely knew the truth about him first hand. Mulder was absolutely scared shitless if he lost Scully. Who knew how he would continue on his crusade if she had found out the depths of his soul contained a raw, passionate love for her and her alone? Yes his sister was important to him, and would always would be, but this didn't compare to the feelings he had hidden in his heart. He had to do everything in his power to keep from letting his true colors out. The littlest things that she does to him though, could keep him occupied in his desires for a lifetime.

"Mulder, are you ok? You got quiet." Scully worried.

"I am fine Scully, just lost in thought for a moment."

"So who is this cousin that we are supposed to be meeting?"

"Well, to start off his name is Hank Moody..."

"Wow, just listening to you tell me his name, it's already kind of sexy."

'I did not just say that out loud.' Scully worried as to what her partner must think of her now.

"Well Scully, if he's anything like my sources say he is, that he looks like me, then he must be some kinda sexy."

'Mulder did not just refer to himself as sexy, even though he really hits the nail on the head with that one. Oh what the hell am I saying? Mulder...sexy? Not a bad thought, what with that scruffy, just-got-out-of-bed hair, that looks so soft and inviting to run my hands through, and that chest! He must work out!

Get a grip Scully! Is it getting hot in here of is it just him? I mean me, I mean...what the hell am I saying? God, if you are up there, and still listen to half the things I say, please help me with the wonderings of my mind!'

"Hello? Scully? Anyone home in there?" Mulder asked as he waved his hand across her face.

Scully snapped out of it and gave a curt reply, "Yes, I am here, just trying to figure out what this man may look like exactly."

"Well, let me finish the details and you might get a clearer picture to drool over, I mean, come on, you have me to look at all day, isn't that enough?"

"Scully's cheeks burned hot as she listened to Mulder ramble on about his cousin, the oh-so-mysterious Hank Moody.

"He's a few years older than me, a little rougher around the edges, his hair a bit longer than mine. Has a New York attitude and dresses like one. But most importantly, unlike me being an FBI Agent, he's a writer, and he just published a book entitled, God Hates Us All, that was recently made into a movie, which you'll never believe what it is."

"Humor me Mulder."

"A Crazy Little Thing Called Love."

"That Tom and Katie movie? That's his movie?"

"Apparently so, but he hates Hollywood for it, because it nothing like the book he wrote." Mulder laughed silently to himself, "And I thought my life was bad."

"Sometimes Mulder, I wonder about you."

"Im sure you do." Mulder implied.

"Now how can you know all this about him but never have seen him?" Scully asked, changing the subject.

"He sent me a picture of himself, and we talked on the phone a couple of times."

"So why wait until now to tell me?" Scully was getting slightly irritated at Mulder for leaving her out of the loop again.

"I only found out about him last week. It slipped my mind until after he sent me an email today."

"Well, still Mulder. I am your partner, you should let me know these things when they happen."

"Alright," Mulder replied sheepishly.

"So when are you going to meet him?"

"WE, are going to meet him in two days. I asked him if I could meet up with him in California, and he said he didnt care, he thought it to be intresting to have a cousin in some sort of law enforcement, but he made me promise something..." Mulder trailed off.

"Oh no, what did you promise him Mulder?"

"He made me promise not to arrest him for anything, under any circumstances, not that there would be any, he said."

"And you took his word for it?"

"Of course I didn't, he just doesn't know that. We will be staying there for about a week, so pack as many things for a 'female' week, as opposed to a 'male' week. Heaven knows women don't travel light."

"You think you are so damn funny."

"I try to be." Mulder replied, with a hint of humor in his voice.

Realization dawned on Scully's features as she thought about leaving for a week, with just Mulder, almost as if it was a vacation.

"Uh, Mulder? What about work?"

"Oh, I took care of it already. Skinner found it oddly amusing when I told him all about my cousin, and showed him the picture. He was kinda shocked that I had a cousin that looked like me. He said hell must be on earth for there to be two Mulders in one country. He said it was fine, we were racking up to much vacation time anyways."

"So you had it all worked out as if I would have said I would go with you?" Scully responded.

"Of course I did. I know how much you can't resist my charm."

"Oh you mean the lack there of?"

"Oh Scully, you wound me." Mulder said, acting as though he was actually wounded.

"Ok, fine Mulder. I will go anyways. Heaven knows I need some good relaxation from all the tensions of work."

"Good, because these plane tickets are non-refundable."

"Mulder!"

-Otherwise across the country-

"Karen, there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh God Hank, what now?" Karen was skeptical.

"I have this, crazy, never even heard of or seen before cousin coming in from Washington D.C. in two days. I just thought you should know that he works for the government, he's an agent, and he's bringing his partner with him." Hank looked sorry, well as sorry as he can be anyways.

"Christ Hank, why now of all days for you to get in trouble with the Federal Government?"

"I didn't do anything wrong, it's not like I screwed anybody's sister and she's crying rape to them." Hank chided.

"Well, who is it exactly thats coming down?"

"His name is Fox Mulder. Kind of a fucked up name if you ask me. But he's my cousin, and he says that wanted to meet me, because he has never even heard of me before, but it's most definitely true. I remember when we were younger, I used to visit my Aunt Teena, and Fox was so young then. Apparently Aunt Teena had another kid, Samantha, but something happened to her and it was never spoken of again. I forgot that I had that freaky kid as my cousin until now."

"Wow, so what is going to happen?"

"Well, first off they are going to stay with me..."

Karen cut Hank off, "Stay with you? But what about your endless parade of women? Or a more preferable term of pussy?"

"Well, If you are willing, I can keep you in my bedroom and keep him and his partner in the living room. He says he's bringing someone name Scully. Sounds like a man's name, but he told me it was a women. Must be pretty damn ugly to have a name like that."

"I'm sure she has a first name Hank."

"Not to my knowledge."

"Well, either way, I am sure if she's hooker enough, you'll have her in your bedroom in two minutes."

"What about you? I have to keep you stashed somewhere." Hank spewed innuendo like it was noone's business.

Hank then leaned in to kiss on Karen, but pushed him off at last second.

"Hank, now thats enough, you have to clean your damn house in order to be atleast presentable for your guests."

Hank pouted for a moment at loss of contact. He pondered over where Fox and his mystery guest would sleep, considering he only has 2 bedrooms. One for him, and one for his daughter, Becca. Hank's mouth pushed into a grin across his rugged features.

"Well, I guess I am going to have to put them on the pull out bed, considering thats the only other bed I have."

"Good luck with that one Hank. Well, I have to get going..." Karen left off.

"To what? Back to old washed up Bill?"

"You are so screwed up Hank. Goodnight."

"Night I guess."

Hank pondered over how he was going to get his house in decent working order.

'Man this is going to be a long week.'

A/N: Hello all, I was inspired today by another author doing another fanfiction entitled "Hank, Meet Mulder." By lateBloomer04. I promise I am not out to copy your work, this just came to me. I haven't really written anything new since 2007. To those who have read my unfinished stories, I am sorry but I dont see them being finished anytime soon. I have this whole story in my head, from beginning to end, so don't worry about this story not being finished. It just may take a while. I hope to have this story finished before the end of September. Well, if you liked it please review! Reviews are what makes the world go round and what makes me want to give you cookies if you do!

Also, I have nothing against Britney Spears, I like her music, and she seems better now. I just thought that was funny for them to banter about.


	2. Meeting at last

X-Files and Californication Cross-over

Disclaimer: I no own, so you no sue!

Rating: M- Mature scenes, language, and some dirty humor

Summary: Mulder has stumbled across having a closely-related cousin in California that he has never even heard about. What happens when the two finally meet, and Scully gets dragged into the middle? Humor, Chaos, and Romance all in one! MSR

This is Life

Chapter 2

On the plane towards their destination in California, the ride was less than pleasant. Mulder kept driving Scully insane with his incessant habit of eating and spitting out of sunflower seeds and kept turning up his music to an unbearable level for his own ears, but decided it was worth it seeing Scully's reactions towards him.

'If I can just make it three more hours without killing him, of jumping him and taking that sorry excuse for a man right now in our seats...

Now where in the hell did that come from? Calm down Dana!'

Scully was slightly blushing about her small revelation, but sadly, it did not go unnoticed by Mulder.

"What's wrong G-woman? You looked flushed."

"Nothing Mulder, go back to sleep, it's nothing important."

"I'm sure it's nothing...come here."

Mulder pressed the back of his hand against her burning cheek and forehead, making Scully flush with dizzyness. Scully felt as if she were floating towards Mulder. Mulder then caressed the side of her face, leaning closer to her awaiting lips. Scully's breath quickened as she felt herself drift closer to him, almost feeling like a magnetic force was pulling her in the right direction. Just as they were a mere few inches away from eachother...

"Attention passengers! We have shortened the flight to your liking today and we will be arriving shortly. Thank you for flying with JFK Airlines!"

Mulder and Scully pulled away from eachother as fast as lightning whimpering at what could have been.

'There is no way that my beautiful partner could possibly feel the same about me as I feel about her. God she is breathtaking! Her hair looks so amazingly soft, oh how I wish I could run my fingers through it, so firery in color. Much like her personality. And Christ that mouth that I have only dreamed about, kissing, licking, and hell even sucking places that only I can envision during a late night of lonely sleep.'

As Mulder was helplessly thinking of his partner, he had to make a sudden shift in his seat as he felt an arousing but yet painful erection making it's presence known in his snugly fit jeans. Even as Mulder put his hand in his pocket to situate himself, he had to bite his lower lip in efforts to keep himself from moaning out Scully's name.

It was Scully's turn to be concerned.

"Mulder, are you alright? I thought I had it bad when it came to flying."

"Yea, I'll be fine, I just need to run to the bathroom for a minute."

Mulder jumped out of his seat, eager to get away from Scully for a moment, so she doesn't see the tent in his pants. Mulder reached the bathroom and made sure the door was locked before bringing down his pants in an effort to some how relieve himself. His hand slowly made his way down his stomach, and reached his personal area where he started stroking from the base of the shaft, to the tip. He started picking up the pace because he didn't want to stay in there to long and have anyone suspect as to why he is in there so long. He brought his other hand up to his mouth and bit down on his knuckle in order to keep from moaning in pleasure.

Scully sat pondering on Mulder's abrupt actions.

'What is wrong with me? I just about got carried away and kissed my partner! You have got to reign in your emotions before you do something you might regret in the long run!'

Mulder made his way back to his seat, feeling slightly better.

'I have got to stop this, I don't think it's healthy...' Mulder chuckled to himself.

"Are you feeling any better Mulder?"

'If only you knew half of what I just did, about what you do to me...' "Yea I am feeling much better."

"Did Hank say if he was going to meet us at the airport or at a different location?" Scully asked, quickly changing the subject.

"He said that he will meet us in the airport lobby, but I have to give him a call, informing him of our early arrival."

"Alright then."

The rest of the flight flew by without any other incident. Mulder closed his eyes and laid his head back, trying to drown out the all of the other noise around him. Upon arriving at the airport, Mulder helped Scully get her luggage, along with his own, and tried to find a place to sit and rest for a minute while Mulder called up his cousin Hank. After hanging up, they sat in silence together waiting for Hank's impending arrival.

"Hey is that you Fox?" Came a voice in the distance.

Mulder had turned around upon hearing his first name being called out.

"Yes, and who exactly would like to know?"

"It's me you ass, Hank." Hank retorted.

"Oh, hey Hank." Mulder replied sheepishly.

"And who is this fine example of a woman?"

"This is my partner, Special Agent Dana Scully."

"This is not the partner I imagined you bringing."

"Well, who did you think I was bringing?"

Hank replied with honesty, "A man, or an ugly woman."

"Gee thanks, I feel so welcomed here." Scully piped up.

"Aww sweetheart, you know you're pretty easy on the eyes, I'm glad you're you and not a man."

Mulder didn't like where this conversation was heading so he tried to divert the conversation elsewhere.

"And who is this young lady beside you?"

"This is my daughter Becca."

Becca quickly stepped in, "My actual name is Rebecca, but if you're nice enough you too can call me Becca."

"Lovely offspring isn't she?" Hank chuckled, "Well, let's get these two homewreckers on to my humble abode."

Hank led the three of them out to his beaten up Porche.

"Be proud of him, he actually cleaned out the car for you." Becca chided.

Mulder and Scully settled themselves into the backseat of the car, while Becca jumped up front alongside her father.

"So where exactly do you live Mr. Moody?" Scully asked.

"Please, no formalities, just call me Hank, and as for where I live its just a place that I call home sweet home."

The rest of the car ride to Hank's place was uneventful. Except for the sounds of Mulder chewing on sunflower seeds, noone else made a sound.

Hank led Mulder and Scully on a small tour of his house.

"This is the lovely dining area, just fucking peachy considering I never eat in it. And down that hallway is where I reside, and the room across from it is where Becca sleeps..."

"And where are we supposed to sleep for the week?" Scully had asked.

"You two are going to love this." Hank replied, with a glimmer of mischeif in his eyes.

Hank led them through the house to a room with a small couch bed, a tv, and a walk-in bathroom.

"This is your honeymoon suite. It's the best I can do right now, so you better damn well like it."

Mulder and Scully blushed about ten different shades of red.

"I only have one rule in my house. Stay the hell out of my room. Only me and my daughter can venture in there. If you hear any sounds coming out of there, nine times out of ten, it probably is what you think it is. I wouldn't venture in on you and Dana in your throes of pleasure..."

"Agent Scully and I's relationship is strictly platonic." Mulder interrupted.

"Look Fox, I don't care what happens behind closed doors. It's LA. Anything can happen. I should know first hand."

'Sharing a bed with Scully all week? I'm surely going to lose control.'

Hank watched as they both gave eachother longing looks of love, and surely lust.

"How long have you two been working together anyways?" Hank asked, interrupting their gaze.

"About six years." Mulder answered back.

'Six years? And not even a single screw around? My cousin has got to be some kind of dork.' Hank concluded his thoughts.

"And ya'll never screwed around?"

"Relationships are strictly against Bureau code." Scully said, looking forlorn.

"So even though you do everything together, you don't do _everything_ together?" Hank pried.

"We are just friends Hank." Scully concluded.

'She so wants him. It's written all over her pretty little face.' Hank chuckled at his thoughts.

"Well, I don't care if you all fuck eachother or not, just keep your door closed. You might want to anyways, it gets kind of hot at night, and if you leave the door closed, it stays pretty cool."

"Alright Hank, well, we have had a long day, so we are going to turn in for the night." Mulder said.

Mulder was desperate to get some sort of sleep but pondered how he would do that with Scully at his side.

A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been busy with college papers, and what not. But here's a good sized chapter for ya. I have chapter 3 written that I will type up and post again later on in the week, after I make sure I have all my work done first and foremost! Thanks for my reviews! Glad to hear you all like it! How am I doing so far? Was this a good chapter? I hope so, because the next chapter is really good! If you want it, just send a review my way, and badabing badaboom! It'll be there. Hehehe. Cookies to my reviewers!

rebafan4ever

SunflowerSeedsInYourPockets

latebloomer04

Thanks you guys!


	3. Frustrations galore

X-Files and Californication Cross-over

Disclaimer: I no own, so you no sue!

Rating: M- Mature scenes, language, and some dirty humor

Summary: Mulder has stumbled across having a closely-related cousin in California that he has never even heard about. What happens when the two finally meet, and Scully gets dragged into the middle? Humor, Chaos, and Romance all in one! MSR

Warning: "Self-love" ahead, if you don't like it, you don't have to read it.

This is Life

Chapter 3

Scully grabbed her bathing supplies and a long white t-shirt, it came down past her knees because she was so tiny, to take a quick shower and get to bed.

'I sure am tired of playing games with Mulder, does he feel the same way about me as I do him? God it's killing me! Maybe I should tread some water tonight.'

Scully got into the shower with a warm sensation wading through her as she thought of all the things she would love to do to Mulder, everything from exploring that hot pouty mouth of his, to exploring other parts of his male anatomy.

Mulder had sat on their small bed while listening to the low hum of the shower.

'Thank God I showered first. Women take to damn long...'

His inner self had piped up, 'But you know you would wait an eternity for her, if she cast a glance your way.'

'Yea I know, hey wait a minute, I think it's a bit crazy if I suddenly start talking to myself...'

Mulder made his way to his side of the bed nad rested his head against the pillows. The shower had long been turned off, so it was a matter of time before Scully would emerge from the bathroom.

Scully had opted not to wear a bra and underwear underneath her one layer of clothing. She was feeling very devilish and she wanted to show Mulder just how desirable she could be. Scully walked out of the bathroom with her auborn hair dripping down the sides of her t-shirt, the chill of the air making her nipples stand at attention, that did not go unnoticed. Mulder was aching inside just to touch her, but since she wasn't lookin directly at him, he figured he would fake sleep, until sleep actually over took him in the end.

Scully saw his "sleeping" form to be absolutely beautiful. She slowly climbed into the bed, careful not to "wake" him from his slumber and gently leaned against him with her back to his chest.

Finally feeling close to sleep, Scully could have sworn that she felt something incessantly press into her lower back. Scully, suddenly feeling curious, moved her hand to her back, and made a slow descendent to find out what the object poking her was. She kept going lower until she found what she was looking for. She gasped as she felt something twitch in her hand.

'This cannot be what I think this is...oh my God it's Mulder's...'

Scully was shocked, but some what pleased, that even asleep, Mulder was having an erection.

'I could have some serious fun here...'

Scully slowly ran her fingers down his length, careful not to wake him.

"Uh...yes...Scully more..."

Scully froze upon the moment she heard him moan out her name in the thick accent of desire. She had never heard that tone of voice, especially when he said her name that way and it surprisingly aroused her. Her nipples began to ache and she began to grow quite wet in her center. Scully started a slow rhythm of moving up and down on his quite hard shaft, and she felt herself getting quite anxious to relieve herself, if Mulder couldn't do it for her, so she took matters into her own hands, figuratively, and literally.

She moved her free hand down between her legs, and bit back a moan as she inserted two fingers in herself.

'This is as close as we're probably ever going to get.' Scully thought with a tad of sadness.

Scully finished herself off faster than she anticipated, and because she didn't want to alarm Mulder, she purposely didn't finish Mulder off and gave him a final squeeze and let him go. He gave a grunt of dissatisfaction of not being able to finish, but none-the-less stayed asleep, which finally led to Scully drifting off to sleep herself.

Mulder woke up the next morning still apparently suffering from last night's dream.

'But it felt so real, I seriously don't think I was doing this myself last night.'

Mulder opened his eyes and what a site that beheld him. Scully was laying with her head on his chest, and her long white t-shirt had risen op over the course of the night, revealing a lovely view of her upper thigh, and the bottom part of her creamy white ass. When it finally clicked that she wasn't wearing any underwear, he layed there frozen as he thought of all the possible scenarios that would go through her head when she woke up. He looked down and saw that he also had a hand on her breast and felt like he was trapped because he couldn't move because she looked so peaceful sleeping there, but it made his erection really strain against the soft material of his boxers begging for a release, of any kind.

Mulder fought an internal battle, but was soon interrupted when Scully shifted her form until she was laying on him fully, his erection on her belly, softly poking her, but without rest, with her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Mmm Mulder..." Scully called out softly in her sleep.

Mulder wasn't sure if she was conscious of their current postion, but he certainly wasn't complaining. Without a solution to fix things, Mulder just sighed and closed his eyes to try to get some more sleep. All the while thinking about how sexy he thought his name sounded when she said it even in the most deep of sleep.

A few hours later they both were awoken by the sound of Hank shouting an endless list of curse words because he accidently ran into something.

"Holy shit, I am going to kill whoever decided to put that table there!" Hank roared.

Scully raised her head as her eyes focused in on breathtaking hazel eyes that stared back at her as she slowly took in her surroundings. Realizing that she was pretty close to straddling Mulder, she jumped up and started to deliver a long string of appologies.

"Mulder I am so sorry, I didn't mean for...I didn't mean to try...I am so sorry!"

Meanwhile, Mulder was flabberghasted at the fact that her shirt was transparent almost, but couldn't help but point out the fact in his mind that...

'Holy shit she is not wearing a bra! And she wasn't wearing underwear either! I think I am going to faint...'

"Mulder are you ok?"

"Yea Scully, I'll be ok" 'After you put some damn clothes on and I take a very cold shower...' Mulder finished in his mind.

"Alright Mulder, just as long as your ok." Scully inwardly smirked at Mulder's reaction to her braless/underwearless self.

As soon as Scully said that, Mulder bolted to the bathroom for some much needed privacy.

Scully quickly changed into some comfortable clothes that she was going to be sightseeing L.A. in.

As soon as they were both ready, they left the room to join Hank.

"Fox, I hope you and Dana slept ok on that bed." Hank said with a smirk.

Mulder and Scully both blushed at how they woke up this morning.

"We slept just fine, thank you." Scully answered for him.

"Well, I have got an idea." Hank said, changing the subject.

"What bright idea could you possibly have? Anything that might get us killed?" Scully accused.

"Hell no. I was thinking that Fox and I could do some kind of man thing here, or about on the town, while you could take Becca out and she can show you some of the sites of L.A. You driving of course."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Mulder piped up.

"So it's settled then. We each go our seperate ways and we'll meet back up for dinner, where you guys can meet the lovely Karen. She's my ex, but she's still hotter than hell, and the mother of my child, so we will meet up later and double date."

"O.k. then." Scully and Mulder both agreed.

"We'll see you fine examples of ladies later then." He winked at Scully as he tried to appear charming, but really wasn't pulling it off well with her.

"It's just you and me now." Mulder pointed out.

"Yes, you're right, now we're going to get down to business."

A/N: Again, sorry for such long updates...I'm still in progress of how I want this story to go. If you have any ideas, they are very much welcome! Who knows? I could some of your ideas in my story!

Thanks to my lovely reviewers:

rebafan4ever

SunflowerSeedsInYourPockets

Mrs. Dana K. Mulder

You guys rock my socks off! Cookies for you all!

Special Note:

Everyone go to the following website: abc./primetime/emmys/index?pnindex

Go to the box where it says memorable moments, and click on the words: drama voting round 2, and scroll down, and you will see that the Mulder and Scully kiss from the episode Existence is nominated, and has made the top 10 for TV's Most Memorable Moment!! If voted for enough, it will be in the top 5 and the clip will be shown on the 60th Primetime Emmy Awards!! Everyone vote for it!! You can vote for it numerous times!! I am going to vote for it 20 times a day atleast!! Voting ends September 15th, and the Emmy's premiere September 21st!! Vote your heart out for it!! Spread the word!!


End file.
